


I cannot afford another ”what if”

by AshAndSnow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Tony Stark, Hurt Loki, Implied Violence, M/M, Secret Relationship, kiss, recovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: Loki’s hurt. Anthony is not about to let him endure the recovery alone.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 237





	I cannot afford another ”what if”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> A pick-me-up for Lou, a soft soul
> 
> I intended for this to be a sick fic, yet here we are

”Anthony?”

The man in question, up until now deeply focused on picking at a hangnail while his thoughts were racing, jerked his head up to look towards the woman calling him.

He couldn’t tell you how long he had been sitting here, if asked. Hours, at the very least. Probably all night. There were no windows in this hallway, and thus no way to judge time by the change in light. Hel, there weren’t even any seats. Anthony had parked himself on the floor, refusing to move.

And was it a wonder he was so stubbornly rooted to this very spot?

He couldn’t shake that mental image, that of Loki’s knees buckling under him… Except in Anthony’s imagination, he was living through the worst possible version of events. The one where the assailant hadn’t missed just so. Where Anthony hadn’t caught Loki before he went down and hit his head on the ground. Where Anthony had, perhaps, not been there at all.

When the love of his life was hurt, Eir doing everything she could for him just a few doors down (”Which means you must wait, Howardsson – outside.”), how could any force in Asgard possibly have kept him away?

He didn’t care that they were not yet publicly together. Screw secrecy.

With Queen Frigga smiling gently down at him, however, it seemed the worst of it was over. And that they had, perhaps, not been as discreet as they thought.

”My queen,” he greeted, a tad too eager as he scrambled to his feet. ”How is he?”

”Recovering. Awake,” Frigga informed him, smiling just a little more at Anthony’s less than subtle sigh of relief. ”He is asking for you.”

”Really?” Anthony could practically feel the way he was lighting up. Perhaps Loki, too, had given up on secrecy in light of these events.

Frigga’s clasped his hands in hers, warm and motherly. She had always been Anthony’s favourite member of Loki’s family.

Right after Loki himself, of course.

”Go.”

It was all the permission Anthony needed. With a jerky nod, he set down the golden hall of the palace, arriving at the door that was currently the only thing keeping him from Loki. He didn’t even bother to look over his shoulder to see if Frigga was watching. He barely even waited to knock, and for Loki to call ”enter.”

Loki looked… well, Anthony would always think Loki looked beautiful, but he was clearly tired and worn and hurting. Which, in turn, was hurting Anthony.

”Darling,” Loki spoke, voice cracking a bit with apparent disuse. ”You’re here.”

Anthony was rushing to his lover’s side, though he settled more gently on the edge of the bed, grasping Loki’s cool, pale hand in his. ”Of course I am,” he assured him. ”Of course I am, babe.”

Loki looked down, but a hint of a smile was blooming on his lips. ”I’m glad.”

It clicked with Anthony, then. Secrecy had been thrown out the window; they had both, independently of each other, recklessly decided to throw caution to the wind in the face of this. Yet neither had been certain of the other’s willingness to do the same.

It seemed profound, but Anthony was not inclined to analyze it too hard right now. They’d both decided, independently of each other. That was enough for now.

Instead, he reached out to brush Loki’s hair back. ”You have no idea...” He had to pause; his voice was cracking. ”You have no idea how scared I was for you.”

Loki didn’t immediately respond. But then he reached out to wrap long, bone white fingers around Anthony’s wrist. ”I’m here,” he said, quietly. Then, with a touch more humor, ”you can stop harrassing poor Eir.”

Despite the weighty atmosphere, Anthony let out a brief chuckle. For just a little bit, he allowed himself to let go of the worries he had so tightly clutched for the past hours, and instead just revel in Loki’s presence and alertness. ”Only if she’ll let me visit you as much as I want, babe.”

A hint of color found its way into Loki’s cheeks. A flush of pride and embarrassment at once. Anthony could not have been more grateful to see it. ”I suppose that can be arranged.”

It remained unspoken, still, how dramatically they had revealed themselves as a couple to the public. But these words did not leave it unacknowledged. It made Anthony’s heart beat a touch faster.

”Can I kiss you?” he asked. He wanted nothing more than to feel Loki’s lips on his; warm, tangible evidence that they were alive and in love. And as soon as Loki nodded, Anthony leaned in to do just that.

Pulling away after a few tender seconds, Anthony rested his forehead against Loki’s. His eyes remained closed. ”You have no idea...” This time, he didn’t care that his voice was cracking and getting husky with emotion. ”I thought I’d lose you.”

Cold, thin fingers unexpectedly came up to brush a stray tear from his cheek.

A tear? When had Anthony started crying?

”I will never leave you willingly.”

Anthony opened his eyes. This close, it was hard to see Loki clearly. But the gorgeous shade of green that colored Loki’s eyes was umistakably present. Anthony took great comfort from it.

”Good,” he choked out. ”Because you’re mine, okay? You’re mine and I’m yours, and I don’t care who knows it anymore.”

”I know,” Loki assured him. ”Nor I.” He leaned back, patting the mattress a bit. ”Come. Stay with me for a bit.”

Well. He didn’t need to tell Anthony twice. With some careful shuffling, they made space for Anthony, doing their best not to aggravate Loki’s injury in the process. It ended with Loki on Anthony’s chest, both at ease in each other’s arms.

”I love you.”

Anthony kissed Loki’s hair. ”I love you.”

Anthony reveled in the quiet after that for a bit. This was okay. Anyone could be walking in, and this was okay.

He couldn’t wait to take more advantage of that once Loki was better.

His quiet joy was disturbed by a chuckling Loki. Anthony rose a brow and looked down at his lover. ”What’s so funny?”

Loki shook his head a bit, unsuccessfully trying to stifle his laughter.

”Nothing. Only… This new, official relationship status...”

”Yes?”

”Well. I’m sure Thor will want a word with you about this.”

…..fuck.


End file.
